Cashed Out
Cashed Out is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Kerrang, J-Dog and Johnny 3 Tears said the song is about getting ignorant, spending all your money, losing your mind, and losing your girlfriend. J-Dog said that this is the type of song that he wants to hear played in strip clubs. Lyrics (Got me cashed out, got me cashed out, yo, I'm fucking cashed out) (Got me cashed out, got me cashed out, yo, I'm fucking cashed out) This is my life, where the fuck do I begin? I'll take what you got, this is Hollywood Undead Motherfuckers looking at us when they want that bread Got us on a world tour and it never ends Making moves, cashing checks, and I'm out the door Couple bottles, fifteen hundred, yeah, that's on the floor Loose, vivid visions and I think I'm losing all control My body's frozen, take a hit, now it's time to go This rockstar shit, no, it ain't a day job But I treat it like one, that's 'cause I'm a fucking snob Champagne problems and you know it's nonstop Pouring out these bottles like Niagara on a drop-top I forget everything, yeah, I blacked out Didn't pay the bills, wifey bugging me to chill out I act a fool when I see these girlies' thongs out Yeah, I'm with the plug and these strippers got me cashed out Everybody thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Let's fucking thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Cashed out, got me cashed out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down (Got me cashed out, yo, I'm fucking cashed out) Smoking on that blue palms, flip a couple pounds Roll up to that Jumbo's, yeah, we at the Clown Strippers on that pole and you know they break it down Take a bow, blow a kiss, bring your cigs to my crowd Yeah, I got a couple chains and they looking nice One says "RIP", the other is Jesus Christ (Hallelujah) And that's that hippie high life, smoking at the bright lights Making bad decisions, yeah, I do this every night Everybody thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Let's fucking thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Cashed out, got me cashed out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down This has got me running from 'em, bitches spending money on 'em Sick that homie Funny on 'em, stack them bricks and flaunt it on 'em You fools don't want any problems, stacking chips and popping bottles Up in the club with Gucci bottoms, up in the club with Gucci bottoms My exes meet my hoes, that shit's like Tic-Tac-Toe If a bitch done stole your money, you should get that hoe And after you get it back you better spend that dough Get you a bunch of coke, you better blow that snow (Blow that snow, blow that snow, b-blow that snow, blow that snow) Everybody thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Let's fucking thrash now before we cash out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Got me cashed out, g-got me cashed out Cashed out, got me cashed out Spending all this money, high as fuck, ain't coming back down Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Christian Dold - production *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is Funny Man’s favorite song from the album. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears